degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 101: Anything Could Happen
'Main Plot: Sophie' (Sophie is walking to school and stops when she sees it) Sophie: Hello Clearwater, time to start another adventure. (Jamie walks up behind Sophie) Jamie: If you’re looking for adventure, then this is the place to be. I’m Jamie, Jamie Stellar. Sophie: Hi, I’m Sophie, Sophie Clark. Jamie: Incoming freshman, I’m assuming? Sophie: You assumed right. Jamie: My sister’s a freshie too. Her name’s Moon in case you meet her. Sophie: Okay…thanks. Jamie: I’ve made your first encounter at this school a little awkward, haven’t I? Sophie: No, pretty enjoyable to be honest. Jamie: Awesome, listen if you can’t find someone to sit with at lunch, there’s room at my table. Sophie: Thanks…I’d better get going. Don’t want to be late to my first class. Jamie: Good luck! (Jamie walks off and Sophie looks back at the school) Sophie: I’m gonna like this place… 'Subplot: Sadie/Jeremy' (Jeremy is at his locker and when he shuts it, Sadie is standing there) Sadie: Hey there, stranger. Jeremy: Ready for senior year? Sadie: Being the rulers of the school and getting to pick on all these new freshies…I think I am. Jeremy: I’m just ready to forget all this stupid drama and move on. This is my last year here and I don’t want to be miserable. Sadie: So let’s make it the best it can be. Jeremy: It’s kinda weird thinking about not coming back here after this year. This has been a huge part of our lives. Sadie: I know right…call me Miss Nostalgia, but this place means so much to me, I want to leave my mark on this school. Jeremy: So go dip your hand in paint and high five the wall. Sadie: Seriously, Jeremy. Wouldn’t it be cool if we did something major and underclassmen for generations talked about it. Jeremy: Major as in killing a teacher? Isaac: Whoa, that stupid rumor about Mr. Stein getting jumped isn’t going around again is it? Sadie: No, moron. Jeremy: Sadie thinks we should leave our mark on this school. Any ideas? Isaac: Well what’s something that gets people talking? A good scandal, a rumor. Over the PA: Students should be informed that the first meeting of drama club is this Friday after school in the auditorium. Jeremy: …or a club. Sadie: Possibly. Isaac: What kind of club? Jeremy: An awesome one! Sadie: Well, obviously. Isaac: Just think of something that you love and a lot of other people might too. Jeremy: Guys, remember when we filmed that one video for history last year and how much fun we had? Sadie: Didn’t that get like 1000 views on YouTube? Jeremy: What if we just made videos like that, funny and pointless. Isaac: I can see people being into it. Sadie: So, we make pointless comedy videos every day after school. Jeremy: Basically. Sadie: That’s a possibility… 'Third Plot: Scott' (Scott walks into his first class and runs over to Brittany) Scott: Finally, a familiar face! Brittany: What’s up, homie? Scott: Just relieved to see someone I know that doesn’t hate me. Brittany: Come on, not that ''many people hate you. Scott: That’s what you think… Brittany: Well, isn’t high school the perfect place to make friends? It shouldn’t be that hard, you’re an easygoing, funny guy. Just be yourself and you’ll find someone. Scott: That’s what they all say… Brittany: I’m being serious, Scott. Scott: I left middle school with a solid clique and now I’ve lost everyone except maybe you and a few others. Brittany: Well, I’m not going anywhere. Neither is Olivia. There, two solid friends. You’ll be fine, Scott. Scott: Let’s hope so… 'Main Plot: Sophie' (Sophie sits down in her first class and drops her pencil) Sophie: Ugh… Abby: Is this yours? Sophie: Yeah, thanks. I’m Sophie. Abby: Abby. Follow me. Sophie: Where are we going? Abby: The back of the class, silly. Sophie: Why? Abby: You can text without getting caught and you can even get away with talking sometimes. Mr. Tremar is cool. Sophie: How do you know that? Abby: A bunch of upperclassmen gave me the 411 on all my teachers. Come! (They move to the back of the room and take their seats) Sophie: How do you already know upperclassmen, isn’t this the first day of school? Abby: Yeah, but the clique that I hang with from my old school had a few high schoolers in it. Sophie: Oh… Abby: You’re not part of a clique, are you? Sophie: Not really, well not here at least. I moved here from New York. Abby: Why the hell would you leave NYC for Ohio? Haven’t you got the memo, seriously nothing ever happens here. Sophie: Exactly, there was so much drama at my old school. I just want some peace. Abby: Well…it’s not that peaceful. Don’t expect high school to be sunshine and rainbows hun, high school is the epitome of drama. That’s just the way it goes. Sophie: Well I’m going to try to stay clear of it the best I can. Abby: Yeah, good luck with that. Hey, sit with me at lunch? Sophie: Well I mean, I was already asked by someone but- Abby: Would you rather be a nobody at this school or have people envy your popularity? Sophie: Um..I don’t know. I guess it’d be cool to be envied. Abby: Okay, then you’re gonna sit with me and my clique today. Sophie: Thanks? Abby: Give me your number so we can text once class starts. Sophie: Um…okay. (Sophie pulls out her phone and smiles) 'Third Plot: Scott' (Scott enters the lunchroom and sees Brittany) Scott: Still haven’t talked to anyone new. Brittany: Stop freaking out, these things take time. Scott: Yeah, but I’d like to make a friend before I’m fifty. (Scott sits down and sees the popular table, staring at them) Scott: Why can’t that be me? Brittany: Who says it can’t? (Scott stabs his tray with a fork and sighs) 'Subplot: Sadie/Jeremy' Jeremy: So, easy, short, funny videos will be our M.O? Isaac: Sounds good. Sadie: Wait, what if we did like actual productions? Jeremy: What do you mean? Sadie: Like hour long movies! (Isaac and Jeremy look at each other) Isaac: Won’t that be hard? Jeremy: I think people would be more into making short videos, actually. Sadie: I don’t think so. Long videos are the way to go! Jeremy: Now we have a problem. Isaac: Disagreements make me hungry, I need a sandwich. (Isaac leaves and Sadie looks back at Jeremy) Sadie: Long videos just seem more meaningful than short pointless ones. Jeremy: Yeah, but people won’t get bored watching them. Sadie: Long movies are boring? Jeremy: Hellz yeah! Sadie: Well maybe we should just make our clubs separate. Jeremy: Maybe so! (Sadie gets up and leaves and Jeremy looks frustrated) 'Main Plot: Sophie' (Jamie sees Sophie in the lunchroom) Jamie: Hey, you wanna sit here, Sophie? Sophie: Oh…Jamie. Someone in my classes actually asked me and I just thought that- Jamie: Don’t worry about it, go sit with them. Abby: Over here, Sophie! (Sophie smiles at Jamie before joining Abby and her friends at the popular table) Abby: We were just talking about throwing an awesome party tonight. You should come, kick off the year. Sophie: Oh, sounds cool. Brad: Someone else better get the beer this time. I got it for the last three parties. Sophie: Beer? (Abby kicks Sophie under the table) Abby: Me and Sophie can get pizza. Sophie: You guys have beer at this parties. Brad: Yeah? Alicia: She’s new to this scene Brad, give her a break. Abby: Sophie, come to the bathroom with me, okay? (Abby pulls Sophie behind her) Sophie: Beer? Really? Abby: Listen, I told them how cool you were and they’re expecting you to not act like a loser. So stop acting like a loser! Sophie: I’m not that girl who parties like a maniac and smokes and drinks. Abby: No one is telling you to smoke or to drink, all you have to do is come and have fun. Sophie: Are you sure? Abby: Yes! Stop worrying so much, Soph. 'Third Plot: Scott' (Scott sees Eliza in the halls and runs up to her) Scott: Hey, Eliza! What’s up? Eliza: Oh, hey Scott! Not much, just trying to find this class. Scott: Wanna hang out or something? Eliza: Today? Scott: Yeah, are you busy? Eliza: Actually yes, me and Moon are going to hang out. Scott: Tomorrow? Eliza: This whole week is pretty busy. I’ll come to you when I’m free, okay? Scott: Yeah…okay (Eliza walks off and Scott looks disappointed) 'Subplot: Sadie/Jeremy' Isaac: You really think Mr. Stein will be able to help us? Jeremy: Well he can at least tell us what to do next to make the club official. (They knock on Mr. Stein’s door and he lets them in) Mr. Stein: Hey guys, need something? Isaac: We actually just had some questions. Jeremy: We’re trying to make a club and we…don’t really know how to do it. Mr. Stein: Well, are you guys totally and completely dedicated to this group. Jeremy: Yes! Isaac: Absolutely. Mr. Stein: …Tell you what, come back here at the end of the day and I’ll help you set it up, okay? Jeremy: Thank you so much! (Isaac and Jeremy leave and Mr. Stein chuckles) 'Main Plot: Sophie' (Abby and Sophie walk up to the party) Abby: There’s nothing to be nervous about, okay? Sophie: Yeah, I’m fine. Brad: Abby’s here! Let the party begin! Abby: Calm down, horndog. Alicia: Hey, you’re Sophie? Sophie: Hi and yeah I am. Alicia: I’m Alicia. Want a beer? Sophie: Oh…um Danielle: Back off Alicia, she just got here. I’m Danielle, don’t worry I’m not about to ask you if you want some weed. Sophie: Okay…do you guys do this all the time? Alicia: Not ''all the time. Danielle: Special occasions like the first day of freshman year call for special parties. Alicia: If you want to hang with us you can. We’re not into the whole drinking scene. Sophie: You guys don’t smoke or drink at all? Danielle: We’ve tried it, but it’s not worth the hangovers and headaches. Abby on the other hand. Alicia: That girl drinks like a dog. Danielle: And smokes even more. Sophie: Really? She doesn’t really seem like that girl. Alicia: Oh believe us, she’s that girl. Danielle: Just don’t let her control you…she can do that sometimes. Abby: Sophie! I have people you should meet, come with me! (Danielle gives Sophie a warning glare as Abby pulls her away) 'Third Plot: Scott' (Scott walks into his class and sees people everywhere talking and laughing. He sits down alone and watches the others) 'Subplot: Sadie/Jeremy' (Isaac and Jeremy are talking and Sadie walks up to them) Sadie: Hey guys, can I apologize? Jeremy: I’m listening. Sadie: Sorry I kinda made up my mind on the group. I thought about it more and maybe shorter videos would be more convenient and popular. Jeremy: You’re forgiven, so you’re in? Sadie: I am so in! Jeremy: Guys, we’re about to create a brilliant thing… 'Main Plot: Sophie' (At the party, Sophie is with Abby’s friends) Abby: Could you believe they just randomly had sex like that, what a slut? Right, Soph! Sophie: Uh, yeah. What’s wrong with them? Leah: Hey, new girl, are you gonna have any fun at all? Sophie: What do you mean? Leah: You’ve just sat there like a statue the whole time. Have a beer, that’ll loosen you up. Sophie: Oh, well I don’t think- Leah: What? Your mom will find out and ground you for a whole week! Sophie: No it’s not that, it’s just- Leah: Then what is it, party pooper? Brad: Leah, back off. Sophie: No…give me a beer, I’ll try it… Leah: Zombie girl has awoken from her eternal slumber. Brad: Sophie, you don’t have to. Sophie: Why not? You’re only a teenager once, right? (Leah hands Sophie a beer and she takes a swig) Abby: Let the party start! Sophie: Whooooo!!!!! Leah: This girl knows how to party! (Danielle and Alicia watch and look disappointed) 'Third Plot: Scott' (Scott is walking home and Chloe walks up to him) Chloe: Hey, Scott. Scott: Hey, how did you like your first day? Chloe: Pretty stressful at first, but it wasn’t too bad. You? Scott: Just wish I knew more people. Chloe: Brittany told me about how lonely you’ve been. You know I’m here for you, right? Scott: Yeah…thanks Chloe. Chloe: Look, I know we don’t have any classes and we don’t see each other all that often, but we can hangout and stuff. Scott: Yeah…that’d be nice. Chloe: Friends will come, Scott, you just have to be patient. Text me later, okay? Scott: Yeah… (Chloe walks away and Scott starts smiling) 'Main Plot: Sophie' (Leah, Abby, and Sophie are all wasted and hanging out by the door) Leah: This party…will be remembered! Abby: Hell yeah! Great way to kick off the year! You alright Soph? Leah: Yeah, you’re not looking so hot. Sophie: I’m fine…what time is it? Abby: You expect me to read a clock like this? (Leah pulls out her phone and it’s 11:30) Sophie: Oh shit! Abby: What, curfew? Sophie: Yeah…I was supposed to be home by…I don’t remember. I have to go! Leah: You can’t drive like this. Sophie: I’m biking, dummy. (Alicia walks up to them) Alicia: I can see if my brother can give you a ride, Sophie. Sophie: No, no, no, no, no…no…I’ll be fine. Alicia: Doubt it… Danielle: My ride’s here, see all of you tomorrow. Brad: Who’s your ride? Danielle: Jamie Stellar. She’s a junior. Sleeping over her house tonight. Brad: Can I come? Danielle: Hell no, nice try though. Sophie, Jamie can give you a ride too- where’d she go? Abby: Guess she already took off… Danielle: Hope she gets home alright… (Outside, Sophie is biking down the street) Sophie: Only a few more blocks…almost there. (Sophie falls off her bike and collapses in the middle of the street) 'Subplot: Sadie/Jeremy' (Sadie and Jeremy are brainstorming ideas for the club at her house) Jeremy: Okay, we can come up with a better name than The Viral Crew. I think the club name should be the same name as the YouTube channel. Sadie: I agree with that…what about the Video Vultures? Jeremy: No! Just stop! (Sadie starts laughing and it goes silent as they both look at each other) Jeremy: Perfect! Sadie: Thanks…you really think so? Jeremy: What? Sadie: Oh um…what? Jeremy: Film Fridayz! Sadie: It’s catchy, memorable and fun. I think that’s a good idea! Jeremy: We got our name…one step closer to actually starting the club. Sadie: I’m glad we got to do this together, Jeremy… Jeremy: Yup. Sadie: Wanna go watch a movie in my room or maybe- Jeremy: Oh, it’s eleven thirty already! I got to go, seeya tomorrow! (Jeremy runs out the door and Sadie looks disappointed) Sadie: Bye Jeremy… 'Third Plot: Scott' (Scott calls Olivia) Scott: Hey, Olivia. Want to hang out tomorrow, maybe? Olivia: I would love to, Scott. Meet me at my locker before school, okay? Scott: Yeah… Olivia: See you then! (Scott hangs up the phone and smiles) 'Main Plot: Sophie' (Sophie wakes up in the morning in an unfamiliar bed) Sophie: Where am I? Danielle: Calm down, we’re at Jamie’s. Sophie: What? (Danielle leaves the room and Jamie walks in) Sophie: How did I get here? Jamie: Me and Danielle found you lying in the middle of the road last night. We brought you here and had to sneak you in so my mom didn’t see. Sophie: Oh my god…thank you so much Jamie. I could have been hit or raped or kidnapped or something. Jamie: But you weren’t…what happened to you anyways? Sophie: I had a little too much to drink last night… Jamie: Why did you go hang out with those drunks anyways? Sophie: Abby made me feel like I fit in somewhere…I thought that if I drank and smoked like they did…I would have my own posse. I wouldn’t have to worry about finding friends anymore…you know? Jamie: I offered to be your friend. Danielle and Alicia apparently offered to hang out with you, alcohol free, last night as well. Sophie: I guess I’m just stubborn. (Sophie’s phone rings and she checks her text) Jamie: What is it? Sophie: Abby wants to have another party this weekend… Jamie: And? Sophie: I’ll be busy… Jamie: With what? Sophie: Hopefully hanging out with my new friends Jamie and Danielle… (Jamie smiles and starts to chuckle) Jamie: You got it, kid. Sophie: Now I '''know '''I’m going to like this school… Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfiction